


Confusión

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas se conocieron en un bar y Dean cree que le gusta a Cas. Eso cambia cuando un día ve a Cas con alguien más y se va enojado. Cas tiene algo que explicar.<br/>Happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusión

  * ¡Aléjate de mi!

  * \- Pero, Dean, Déjame explicarte…

  * -No. No te quiero volver a ver, Novak- Dean escupió con odio

  * Por favor, te amo, Dean..- La voz de Castiel se encontraba estrangulada.




Sin embargo, el hombre de ojos verdes se había volteado y empezado a caminar lejos del otro. No escucho pasos que los siguieran y, sin mirar atrás, empezó a correr a su departamento.

Al entrar a su departamento, Sam le preguntó si había traído el café. Dean no se molestó en contestarle a su hermano. Su hermano entendió que él quería estar solo y salió por la puerta diciendo que regresaría en rato más . Dean solo asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, azotando la puerta al entrar. Apoyó su espalda contra ellas y puso su mano sobre su cara. Podía sentir sus ojos irritados y como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. La limpio rápidamente con su pulgar derecho.

Dejo salir un grito ahogado que se volvió un gruñido. En su rabieta, tiró la lámpara que se encontraba sobre los cajones a lado de su cama, junto con todas las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio.  Los papeles que estaban ahí salieron volando, junto con dos portarretratos que en aquel momento le importaban muy poco. Todo parecía poco.

Era más fácil estar enojado. Prefería que la ira tomara el control a que lo hiciera la tristeza y el sentimiento de vacío. De ese modo se sentía menos frágil. Dean gritó y maldijo su nombre antes de caer de rodillas frente a su cama, como había estado al principio. Solo.

Todo había sido su culpa, no de nadie más. Era él quien había decidido dejarse llevar por el sentimiento.

Unas lágrimas más se derramaron mientras el se torturaba a si mismo y recordaba cómo había sido todo al principio.

Al principio… en aquel momento no sabía cómo se llamaba. Ahora deseaba no haberlo sabido. Hace unos cuantos meses que Dean se había vuelto un miembro frecuente de un bar que se encontraba cerca del edificio en el que el y su hermano acababan de mudarse.

La atención en aquel lugar era buena y de clientela agradable y fue la tercera noche que él iba al bar cuando noto unos brillantes ojos azules que llamaron su atención de inmediato. Pertenecían a un hombre casi tan alto como el, de tez bronceada y una mata de pelo negra muy desordenada . Aquella noche el hombre llevaba una camisa azul a juego con sus ojos. Dean no pudo evitar mirar.

Y aquel hombre se dio cuenta. Dean pudo sentirse ruborizando cuando intento mirar a otro lado. Pero a el ojiazul no le importo y se levantó de la mesa en que se encontraba hasta avanzó a la barra y sentarse al lado del rubio.

“Dos, por favor” dijo al tomar asiento y pedir al cantinero . El Winchester abrió mucho los ojo ante tal acción. El hombre volteo a verlo y con una tímida pregunta le preguntó  “¿Está bien si te invito una?”. Dean, entendiendo que había dado un mensaje erróneo con su mirada, asintió rápidamente. El otro le sonrió más ampliamente y Dean sintió como sus rodillas se ponían débiles.

Habían platicado unas horas cuando Dean supo que se tenía que ir, no sin antes pedir el teléfono al pelinegro, Castiel. “Mi familia es muy religiosa” le había dicho cuando pregunto de dónde venía aquel nombre. “Buenas noches, Cas”  dijo Dean antes de irse. Castiel solo sonrió más diciendo “Buenas noches Dean”.

Las  salidas al bar (y poco después, al cine o a un café cercano) eran poco menos frecuentes que los textos, pero aún así, suficientes para ocupar varias horas de la agenda. La pasaba excelente y a ambos les gustaba el coqueteo sin vergüenza. Sonrisas cautivadoras y una que otra insinuación. Ambos se daban cuenta de que podía llegar a cualquier otra cosa cuando quisieran.

Unas semanas después, llegando de una cita con Cas , regresó a su departamento. Entró a su hogar y encontró a Sam sentado en la sala. Este volteo para hablarle

  * Dean, ¿puedes lavar lo que está en el fregadero?

  * Si claro, solo deja cambiarme-  dijo Dean aceptando  la petición

  * Es que ahora no puedo… espera, ¿dijiste que lo harías a la primera?- le preguntó anonadado porque su hermano no discutiera

  * Si… ¿que? ¿Está mal?- preguntó Dean de regreso




Sam dio un pequeño silbido antes de añadir – Nada, esta bien. Hace años que no te veía enamorado-  Dean soltó una risa sarcástica y se dirijo a seguir con lo pedido.

Un rato después de terminar, se acostó en su cama. Pensó en lo que le había dicho su hermano “Hace años que no te veía enamorado” y, bueno, era cierto. Para la edad que tenía (26 años), ya había tenido varias relaciones “serias”. Ninguna había salido bien. Cassie, por ejemplo, le había puesto el cuerno cuando eran adolescentes o bien, Benny, que se había tendió que cambiar de país y nuca se volvió a saber de el. La última había sido con Lisa, que lo había terminado porque “no estaba preparada” sin embargo, la razón había sido otro hombre. Después de eso, hace tres años se había vuelto el tipo de hombre con el que solo se tenían relaciones de una noche. Bares y moteles. Coqueteo casual con un toque de su encanto. Un soltero codiciado.

Pero con Cas había sido diferente. Dean no se lo podía explicar a el mismo. Bien pudo haber ligado con el y terminar en su departamento. Pero esos ojos azules, su voz y su actitud hacían querer a Dean más que sexo. Lo quería todo. Se habían vuelto cercanos, e incluso compartido varias cosas de su vida. Dean sentía que podía confiar en el tanto como lo hacía con Sam y eso ya era decir mucho.

Cuando el Winchester mayor se dio cuenta de eso, sintió miedo. Recordaba que normalmente lo que interrumpió sus citas era un mensaje o llamadas a Castiel. Nunca había preguntado por ellas y el nunca mencionaba eso.Tal vez había alguien más.

Sus dudas se disiparon las siguientes veces que lo vio. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Cas y la sonrisa que se formaba cuando lo veía al ver a Dean. “Hola Dean” le decía. Tal vez podía pasar. Tal vez podía sentir.

Y sentía que se había equivocado al pensar aquello. Aquella tarde había salido por unos cafés para él y para Sam, al lugar donde normalmente iba con Cas. Aunque sabía que tal vez pudiera estar ahí, no lo había esperado. Entró a la tienda y lo vio sentado a lado de una castaña y una pareja mayor. Se iba a acercar a saludar cuando vio a Cas poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y voltear para besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Castiel noto que Dean estaba ahí. Dean salió de la tienda. El pelinegro se paró para ir por él, fue cuando Dean Se volteo para gritarle “Aléjate de mi!” y había huido.

Ahora solo estaba tendido en su cama observando el techo y pensando qué estúpido había sido por pensar que sería real. No sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo que ya sabía. Salir a beber, tal vez eso le ayudaría a olvidar.

Se encontraba ya fuera de su edificio y caminando por la calle cuando en la esquina vio a una figura avanzando hacía el. Cuando se dio cuenta quien era, ya era tarde para dar la vuelta, pues Castiel lo tomó del brazo. Sin resistirse, Dean volteo a verlo.

-Había dicho que te alejaras- Dijo Dean mordazmente.

-No- Empezó Cas- Tengo una explicación y no dejaré que te vayas. Al menos no sin que la escuches.- Dean iba a contestar algo pero el moreno empezó antes

\- La chica con la que estaba en el café se llama Hannah, la conozco desde hace años y ellos eran sus padres. Sus padres siempre han sido muy conservadores y pues,  nunca han creído que deba vivir sola, no por lo menos sin un hombre.

\- Al ver que Dean se sentía algo intrigado por la historia, continuó- Nunca me había enamorado de verdad de nadie, y Hannah me pidió que fingiera ser su novio. Rentamos un departamento y sus padres piensan, bueno, pensaban, que nos íbamos a casar.- Dean rodó los ojos

\- No tenía problema con nada de eso, no hasta…hasta que te conocí a ti…- termino diciéndolo en un tono bajo y solo el brazo de Dean.

Dean se quedó quieto unos instantes para ver a Cas agachando la mirada. No podía creer lo bizarro que era aquello, pero sabía que Cas no le mentía. Se acercó a el y planto un suave beso en su labios. Cas pareció sorprendido al principio, pero respondió felizmente, sostenido la cara de Dean y presionando más fuerte su labios. Habían esperado tanto para que esto pasara.

Al separarse y recuperar el aire Dean preguntó “Y qué vas a  hacer acerca de Hannah ahora?” Cas solo soltó una pequeña risita “La verdad, creo que en este momento se las está arreglando sola, sus padres quedaron muy consternados por el hecho de que el novio de su hija saliera corriendo detrás de un chico” Dean río con el “Muy bien, entonces puedes acompañarme a mi departamento”

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano, y Dean tuvo que explicar por qué su cuarto estaba tan desordenado. Sam, por otro lado, entendió que aquella tarde tendría que salir de su hogar por segunda vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
